yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Yishun
Yishun ( , ), formerly known as Nee Soon, is a planning area and residential town located in the northeastern corner of the North Region of Singapore, bordering Simpang and Sembawang to the north, Mandai to the west, the Central Water Catchment to its southwest, Ang Mo Kio to its south, as well as Seletar and Sengkang to its east. Etymology The name, Yishun, is a Mandarin romanisation of Nee Soon, named after Lim Nee Soon, a prominent industrialist who made his fortune from rubber and pineapples. Lim Nee Soon was also a banker, contractor and general commission agent. He was the first general manager of the Bukit Sembawang Rubber Company Limited, formed in 1908. Nee Soon and Company was formed in 1911. Nee Soon was one of the pioneers that opened up Sembawang. Nee Soon served on the Rural Board from 1913 to 1921 and was also appointed a Justice of Peace. In the field of education, he was one of the founders of Chinese High School and also a member of the Raffles College Committee. Nee Soon Road was officially named in 1950 by the Rural Board to facilitate postal services. Nee Soon also owned a large plot of land in the area and several roads in this area are named after his business concerns and family members. Nee Soon was a leading member of the Teochew clan association poit ip huay kwan, and was a close friend of Dr Sun Yat Sen. The name Nee Soon was one of those changed at the height of the campaign to replace dialect names with Mandarin ones. While the government later revoked some of its decisions and reinstated names like Bukit Panjang (for Zhenghua), Yishun remained unchanged and is now the name attached to streets, roads, parks and a well-known cineplex within the town, Golden Village Yishun. History Yishun has started the development of HDB flats since 1976, with the first HDB flats at Chong Pang. Yishun Neighbourhood 1 has been developed since 1981, followed by Neighbourhood 7 and Neighbourhood 2. Neighbourhood 6, 8 and 9 have been developed in 1987, together with the Town Centre. Neighbourhood 3 and 4 followed slightly later in 1992. Construction of the Neighbourhood 5 was started on 2009 after the Crossrail West was announced and will be completed by 2015. Amenities Shopping/commercial areas *Northpoint City → The only shopping mall in Yishun, was located just beside the Yishun MRT Station. It underwent an expansion completed in 2010 which included a new building connected to the main shopping mall built on a plot of land next to it. The expansion increased the size of Northpoint Shopping Centre and hold more shops as well as a new library at its top floor. The shopping centre was opened in 1992 making it the first modern sub-urban mall in a major housing estate (new town). Currently, sub-urban malls are almost a standard feature in all housing estates. Northpoint City is a massive expansion of Northpoint. It will include a bus interchange, a condominium, North Park Residences, and a community club, the first to be located in a shopping mall. It is currently under construction and when completed in 2018, will be the largest shopping mall in the North. *GV Yishun → The first Golden Village Cinema opened in May 1992, it was then the largest multiplex with the most screens (10 in all) in Asia. On 1 November 2010 GV Yishun completed a three month S$5 million refurbishment and opened as Asia's first green multiplex, featuring a cinematic experience enhanced by energy efficiency, water efficiency, sustainable operations and management, and indoor environmental quality.http://media.gv.com.sg/Booking/movies/images/press/GVYishunReopens.pdf GV Yishun has a capacity of 1477 seats with 20 berths set aside for wheelchair-bound patrons, and its signature ten cinema halls have seen three of them upgraded to full 3D digital halls. *Chong Pang City → Chong Pang City is located in Neighbourhood 1. It has a collection of shophouses, a hawker centre and a market. There are small and family-run businesses, as well as major retailers such as a Giant supermarket, CK department store, McDonald's, Watson's and Guardian pharmacies, and 7-Elevens. Chong Pang City was by far the biggest and most complete of the neighbourhood centres until the arrival of Northpoint Shopping Centre and Yishun 10. *Other neighbourhood shopping areas → There are various other neighbourhood centres at Nee Soon East (Neighbourhood 2), Khatib City (Neighbourhood 8) and Neighbourhood 4. A typical "heartland" neighbourhood centre would consist of stores such as provision stores, eateries (commonly called coffee shops), supermarket chains, mini-marts, clinics, local banks, and salons. In the last few decades, fast food outlets like McDonald's, KFC as well as pharmacies are finding their way into these areas. Wisteria Mall is being built in 2018, and it shares the same name as the Wisteria heels for Rubi. Shops such as Welcia-BHG, Yoshinoya, Claw Couple SG, Kopitiam, Mugiya, FairPrice Finest and Miniso. This is another mall where they can shop for their groceries, and shared with The Wisteria condominium, being built at the same time. It is also near to the Halimah Yacob's house while in Yishun, together with the Fern Grove, Park Grove and Yishun Park areas. Junction Nine - The first mixed development in Yishun. Situated at the junction of Yishun Ring Road and Yishun Avenue 9, Junction Nine is a seven-minute walk away from Yishun MRT station with Sheng Shiong Supermarket as one of its anchor tenants. Outlets such as Al-Ameen Kampong Seafood Restaurant, Al-Fattah Restaurant, Anytime Fitness, Berries World of Learning, Food Court, Daikin, Darwin Interior Design, CMK Connexion, Greenwich Jade, Huawei, Huttons Asia, I@Access, Kei Salon Beauty, LW Pure Beauty, Miniso, Miko Concepts, Mirage Beauty, My Kampung, Money Changer, Nene Chicken, Nippon Home, Orange Department Store, Peniwern, Prima Deli, Sin Heng Kee Porridge, Take Out, Tupperware and NTUC Unity are also found there for shopping in Yishun and Ion Khatib area. ORTO - Formerly known as the Bottle Tree Park, it is Singapore’s First 24 Hour Multi Recreationally Leisure Park. Activities such as prawning, fishing and drift karting are offered. A trampoline park, children's activity area and longkang Fishing can also be found. Additionally, ORTO caters for corporate events and weddings. Yishun Public Library Yishun Public Library (Simplified Chinese: 义顺社区图书馆), is a public library located in Yishun in the northern region of Singapore, initially opened in 1998. Formerly situated in the third level of the Sembawang Town Council building, it was closed on 23 October 2008 and reopened to the public on 14 November 2008, currently within the fourth level of Northpoint Shopping Centre's new extension and closer to Yishun MRT Station.Yishun Library reopens at new location The new location has an area of 2000 square metres and has a collection of 150,000 books, and has a Cafe Galilee which the old location lacked. Neighbourhoods Within the Yishun vicinity, There are 8 neighbourhoods. *Yishun Neighbourhood 1 or Yishun North *Yishun Neighbourhood 2 or Taman Yishun *Yishun Neighbourhoods 3, 4 and 5 or Yishun East *Yishun Neighbourhood 6 and 9 or Yishun Central *Yishun Neighbourhood 7 or Yishun West *Yishun Neighbourhood 8 or Yishun South Medical facilities Khoo Teck Puat Hospital (KTPH) Instead of Northern General Hospital, the new general hospital has been named Khoo Teck Puat Hospital after receiving a S$125 million donation from the late Mr Khoo's family. Spanning over 3.5 hectares in the Yishun Central Area, the 590-bed general and acute care hospital, managed by Alexandra Health System. Opened in June 2010, KTPH offers a comprehensive range of medical services and specialist care to the community in the north. A new feature of the hospital includes overlooking the scenic Yishun Pond. Yishun Polyclinic is located at 30 Yishun Central beside Khoo Teck Puat Hospital and is managed by National Healthcare Group Polyclinic (NHGP). It is accessible by Bus 853, 855 or 857 from Yishun Bus Interchange. The new Yishun Community Hospital (YCH) with about 425 beds will provide sub-acute, rehabilitative, dementia and palliative care for patients. Opened in December 28, 2015, YCH will receive post-surgical, post-stroke patients and patients who are recovering from medical illnesses/trauma from the neighbouring Khoo Teck Puat Hospital (KTPH), other acute hospitals and nursing homes. Country clubs There are two country clubs in Yishun. SAFRA Yishun is a country club owned by SAFRA, which aims to build morale and camaraderie amongst NSmen in Singapore. The club was opened in 2001. It also has a wide range of amenities like a Bowling centre, Gym, Tennis court, Adventure Sports Centre (Rock Climbing), Western and Chinese restaurants, Swimming Pool and a Karaoke Centre. To create various choices among NSmen, SAFRA Yishun Country Club is destined as an Adventure Sports Hub within the group of SAFRA club houses. The Orchid Country Club is opened in 1993 and is located near the scenic Seletar Reservoir. The club aims to improve the social status of its members. Activities there include Paintball. There is also a Chinese restaurant, Bowling alley. Member facilities include a gym, swimming pool, golf driving range as well as tennis courts. They also offer accommodations as well for staycations. This is where all the golf from the Alumni at Montfort School and Tampines Schools also took part. Transport The old Yishun Bus Interchange was built in 1987. However, on 14 March 2015, it was closed down to make way for Northpoint City. As such, the Yishun Temporary Bus Interchange will serve commuters until Northpoint City opens.Yishun Temporary Bus Interchange opens on 14 March 2015. The nearest MRT station is Yishun MRT Station in the north and at the south is Khatib MRT Station. Yishun Avenue 1 is a typical road in Singapore, connecting the Seletar Club Road and Yishun Avenue 2/Lentor Avenue. There are speed cameras nearby. Proposals included a viaduct to go into Ion Khatib but looks unfavourable for now, which took place since 2007 under the Master Plan 2007 of which it was updated from Master Plan 2003 in the Urban Redevelopment Authority. The viaduct was later replaced by Crossrail West development in 2015. It was opened in 1994. Although Alex Chiau's house is located at Angsana Breeze, there is also a MRT station nearby - which is Miltonia, and is also connected by bus service 117 for the first time. Parks, Garden and other Recreational Facilities There are two major parks at Yishun. The Yishun Park is a 13 ha park in the centre of the housing estate. Used to be a rubber estate, it is thickly covered with natural vegetation. Part of the land was developed into the SAFRA Yishun Country Club. The Lower Seletar Reservoir Park (managed by NParks and PUB) is a small 3 ha park at the southern edge of the housing estate bordering the northern edge of the reservoir. Under the PUB's Active, Beautiful, Clean Water for all (ABC) programme, there are plans to open up the reservoir to more water sports. Currently there is a smaller water sports rental facility, and occasionally there are dragon boat competitions held there. Sports Facilities There is a stadium located at the southern end of the town. The Yishun Stadium had been opened on 2 January 1992. In 1993, it played host to the Karate event during the 1993 SEA Games in Singapore. In 1996, it was the home ground for the Sembawang Rangers FC in the S-league. Eventually the team was dropped from the league in 2003. Later on, it hosted the Young Lions in 2005 season, Sporting Afrique FC in 2006 season and currently it is the home for Korean Super Reds FC for the 2007 season. Other than the main stadia with the soccer field and 8-lanes running track, it also houses a ClubFitt gym. The sport hall seats 800 people and it can be use for badminton, basketball or other indoor sports. The Yishun Swimming Complex is opened in 1988, it has a competition pool (with 430 seating), a children pool and a training pool. Industrial activities The Yishun Industrial Park is a small industrial park situated between Avenues 6 and 7 which comprises some well known companies such as Murata, Philips Lumileds, Agilent, Avago Technologies, ATS, ASM-Frontend, STATS, Inc. and many other smaller companies. Educational institutions There are 10 primary schools (Ahmad Ibrahim, Chongfu, Huamin, Jiemin, Naval Base, Northland, North View, Peiying, and Yishun), 9 secondary schools (Ahmad Ibrahim, Naval Base, North View, Northbrooks, Northland, Orchid Park, Yishun, Yishun Town and Chung Cheng). Yishun Junior College Yishun Junior College (YJC) is one of the 18 junior colleges in Singapore, offering two-year pre-university programmes for students who graduate from secondary schools after the General Certificate of Education 'Ordinary' Level Examination. The two-year programme prepares students for education in local or foreign universities. The construction of Yishun Junior College was completed in December 1986 and the college was officially declared open by Mr. Tang Guan Seng, Parliamentary Secretary, Ministry of Education on 28 May 1988. The college began with 634 students led by 34 teachers. Residential Areas Yishun Jadespring is a new HDB apartments of which Genevieve Lim and Ben Wong stays there (Blk 448), together with Mikaylia Wong since August 2011. Skies @ Miltonia is a condominium in Yishun, Singapore. It will complete in 2015. It is built to achieve sustainability, which stands tall at 10 to 12 stories. It is also paired with the Miltonia Residences, which is being built in 2014. The Shaughnessy is a condominium in Yishun, Singapore, where Ah Keng and Serene Koh had stayed there. While it is connected by Yishun Avenue 1, it is also a 4-storey building, equipped with lift lobbies and also a basement hallway for their shoes. The main reception is located at level 1 (living room, the kitchen and the dining room), whereas the store room is at basement 1. At level 2 and level 3, there are several bedrooms and the rooftop verandah is being located. Timothy Mok had went there on 2 February 2014 as Chinese New Year 3rd day. Since 2017, the Chinese New Year 3nd day has been shifted to the 2nd day of Chinese New Year. There are several condominiums in the Yishun area. These include The Criterion, together with the Signature at Yishun 33. At Yishun Block 504C, Alex Chiau, Roberta and Alexine Chiau has stayed there since 2017, whereas the former houses after the sale of Lim Ah Pin Road area in 2010, are the Jalan Lepas from 2011 to 2015, then to Merawoods until 2017. It is always the smallest house ever, measured according to the 4-bedroom house of 100 sq ft. Many of the HDB flats being built are: Vine Grove, Fern Grove @ Yishun, Angsana Breeze, Oleander Breeze, Saraca Breeze, and Acacia Breeze. In the eastern part of Yishun where the GEMS World Academy is located, there are also several more HDB flats - Valley Spring at Yishun, Melody Spring at Yishun, Forest Spring at Yishun, Meadow Spring at Yishun, Yishun Glen and Blossom Spring at Yishun. New condominiums such as Symphony Suites, are also being built to serve passengers in the vicinity. While it is completed in 2018, offers 660 luxurious residential units in 11 blocks of 15-storey. With 221,247 sqft of spacious land, the development boasts of full condominium facilities, lush landscaping, and basement car parking. Residents will enjoy maximum privacy, and will also have swimming pool. References Sources *Victor R Savage, Brenda S A Yeoh (2003), Toponymics – A Study of Singapore Street Names, Eastern Universities Press, ISBN 981-210-205-1 *SAFRA Online. (2006). About SAFRA. Retrieved on 5 April 2007. http://www.safra.sg/aboutus.aspx?sectionid=1 Category:Yishun Category:Places in Singapore Category:North Region, Singapore